Riptor vs The Lizard
Description Killer Instinct vs Marvel Comics! Two reptiles created by the ways of science are going to slash there way in DEATH BATTLE! Interlude Riptor vs The Lizard.jpg|TheBoyFromNowhere Wiz: The ways of Science have created many Marvels and Creations that change the world. Boomstick: If by "Marvels" you mean humans being turned into reptilian monsters, count me out! Wiz: Like Riptor, the deadly experiment of Killer Instinct! Boomstick: And Doctor Connors, AKA The Lizard. He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick! Wiz: And it's our job to analyze there weapons, armors, and skills to find out who would win a Death Battle? Riptor (Cue Spirit Science Theme) Wiz: Aah, the ways of science, creating many marvels that can help make the world a better place. Boomstick: Wiz, I think you mean creating cyborg badasses, someone made out of fucking Plasma, and the dino monster today, Riptor. Well, in the Killer Instinct universe anyway. (Cue Riptor's Theme Killer Instinct 2013) Wiz: Standing in at 6' 2", and 4 years old, it's the one and only, Riptor. Riptor consist of 3 DNA genes, Human and Raptor. Even though she can spit acid it is likely she has Cobra in her thanks to her reveal in one of her No Mercies in Killer Instinct 2. Boomstick: WOAH WOAH WOAH, say that again. Wiz: Half Raptor, Half Human, Half Cobra. Boomstick: K got it. Wiz: Anyway, Riptor is a monster on the battlefield, her Raptor instincts help her in a fight, plus her acid can keep an enemy at long range thanks to Cobra DNA, to put a cherry on human intelligence. With all that she was beating combatants left and right. Boomstick: DAMN, and of course thanks to her Raptor genes she has teeth and claws at her disposal, and she is only 4 fucking years old! Man, imagine that puberty. Would be clawing couches and shit. ' Wiz: And's that's were is ends you see it is revealed in Killer Instinct 2, that she was killed by T.J Combo. Although she put one reminder- (Is Cut Off) '''Boomstick: BY CLAWING HIS FUCKING EYE OUT! Man that shit must have been painful. Oh and yes Riptor did die. But then in Killer Instinct 2013, she was brought back, with the best fucking thing in the world, cybernetic enhancements, whoever founded that is my fucking hero next to my other hero who made ninja robots. ' Wiz: And that's not all, she can now not breath acid. '''Boomstick: Dammit! Wiz: But can now breath fire! And her cybernetic enhancements make her stronger and faster then old self, she can even whip her tail 5 meters per second, faster then a Black Mamba strike. Plus her intelligence is in a way better then your average Raptor, as they can sometimes co-exist with humans, in a way tamed. Not domesticated, tamed. Though you can still do that with modern animals, it is much more impressive with a "Riptor". Oh yes, they sold copies of these things as pets/guard dogs. Boomstick: OOO OOO CAN I BUY ONE! PLEASE I CAN TAKE CARE OF IT! WIZ PLEASE! Wiz: Boomstick, you're a grown man of course you can. Actually please don't. Wait, WHY ARE YOU ON THE PHONE! Boomstick: Um yes can I have one purple Riptor, oh why do I want one? Just so I can sick it on my annoying and boring co-host. Oh also as a pet! Wait you are shipping it right now?! *Door Bell Rings* '' '''Boomstick: I will get it!' Wiz: Don't you fucking dare! Boomstick: Dawwwww, it looks adorable! I could just pet it and cuddle with it a-''' (Cut off) *Sickening Crunch Sound is Heard Along with a Certain Screech and Gun Shots* '''Boomstick: WIZ GET THIS FUCKING THING OFF ME! Wiz: I TOLD YOU NOT TO ORDER - (Cut Off) Wiz: So we are back after that certain encounter. Boomstick: I payed 50 bucks for that thing! Wiz: ANYWAYS! Riptor is not without it's weaknesses, it's complex human brain gets confused with it's predator instinct and does not have a savvy win/loss record. And it still has not too good martial art skills. Boomstick: I was gonna name him Barney... *Riptor does his victory pose of leaping onto the defeated target and taking a bite before staring at the screen and releasing a fiery victory breath into the air* The Lizard Pre Death Battle DEATH BATTLE!!! Results Polls Next Time on Death Battle! Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Animals' themed Death Battles Category:'Video Games vs Comic Books' themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles with a returning combatant Category:'Microsoft vs Disney' themed Death Battles Category:'Villain vs. Villain' Themed Death Battles Category:TheRoaringRex Category:Adopted What-If? Death Battles